Bravery
by she defies gravity
Summary: Neville Longbottom may not have seemed like a typical Gryffindor. He was not handsome nor was he excessively smart or good at sports, rather he could be described as overly boyish and quite odd looking. He was however, a Gryffindor.


**So this is my first submission on fanfiction, so I don't know how people are going to respond but I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, but gosh do I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was always hailed as the hero; he was the poster child for Gryffindor bravery. In a school such as Hogwarts everyone heard about his exploits; whether the staff tried to keep it a secret or not, the student body knew all about Harry Potter and his two loyal friends.<p>

Neville Longbottom may not have seemed like a typical Gryffindor. He was not handsome nor was he excessively smart or good at sports, rather he could be described as overly boyish and quite odd looking, he was mediocre at best when it came to education and his first time flying a broom resulted in a trip to the hospital wing.

No, he was not like Harry Potter. He did not face dark wizards and he did not inspire those around him to fight back. He was Neville, but that was enough.

In first year, after several long months of being 'that Longbottom lard arse' Neville plucked up some of that famed Gryffindor courage. When the three people he admired most sought to break even more rules and hurt the one place he felt acceptance, he stood up. Even if he didn't succeed, he proved them all wrong.

Winning 10 points for that act and being the factor that caused Gryffindor to win would forever be the proudest moment of his life.

Second year, was mostly uneventful. Well, apart from the whole giant snake trying to kill the students. He wasn't very brave that year, he can admit that. Neville feared the Slytherin heir; he believed he would be a target. He knew he was no good at any magic.

It was that year though he made a promise to himself; he wasn't going to be scared anymore, at least, not as scared as usual. He would work hard and he would be a true Gryffindor.

Neville liked Professor Lupin. In fact, Remus Lupin may just have been Neville's hero. After a disastrous second year, he was all ready to turn that new leaf, Lupin was the first to allow him to do that. First lesson in and even after the 'friendly warning' of Professor Snape he still wanted Neville's help.

With shaking hands but a determined attitude, Neville Longbottom was the first 3rd year to successfully pull off the Riddikulus charm. The confidence he gained from that one lesson would stay with him forever.

Neville's fourth year at Hogwarts was one he believed he held up quite well. It was this year he confronted his parent's fate. It wasn't easy, but Neville managed to sit through seeing the Cruciatus curse, something he had never wanted to see. He had already had an immediate dislike to Moody, he had after all taken the job of his hero, and the look in the man's eye as he tortured those spiders had sent a chill up Neville's spine.

When he found out whom the Moody imposter really was he felt betrayed, he may not have liked him but he was still a Professor, and you were supposed to be able to trust Professors. He believed Harry though, why wouldn't he?

Dumbledore's army was the most amazing experience of his life. He belonged, he trained and he made so many new friends. Friends he would fight for till the end, and he proved this. Flying away on that Thestral was the scariest moment of his life, but there was no way he would stay behind when his housemates, his friends risked their lives.

Even though he was still bad at practical magic, he showed the Gryffindor courage he never thought he had. With a broken nose he still went after Bellatrix Lestrange, she was the one who had taken away his parents. That was something he would never forget.

Neville pretty much stayed in the background for most of his sixth year, no one really knew of his involvement at the Ministry and the DA had disbanded. But when he was called to the fight, he was the only members who responded. He knew Hermione and Ginny were grateful; he had spent years figuring out when subtle looks from his friends meant.

This was the year Harry needed help, anyone could see he was slowly spiralling down; the pressure was getting to him. So Neville did everything he could to help, whether that be saving him some dinner or covering for him when he went AWOL. No one really noticed, but he did it anyway.

The Golden Trio was gone. No one was really sure where but Neville was sure they were safe and sound, doing everything they could to help save them. Without Harry morale fell, so Neville took it upon himself to pick it back up, he mouthed off and he rebelled and in turn the students of Hogwarts mouthed off and rebelled. Even when it cost him as much pain as the Carrows' could inflict Neville never backed down.

As much as he shouldered the mantle Neville was never happier than the moment Harry, Hermione and Ron returned to Hogwarts. Being the the one everyone relied on was hard.

The Battle of Hogwarts was bloody and violent; all around him people of both sides were dropping. Neville did what he did best, he used his knowledge of plants to hold them off while protecting his friends. When Harry was declared dead he knew it was his again, the mantle. So he mouthed off and rebelled against Voldemort himself, and in the process killed the snake.

He wasn't Neville Longbottom, the overly boyish and odd looking shouldn't-be-Gryffindor anymore. In seven years he had grown, and he was a hero.

Many years later, when he is a teacher at his old school he'll find that not many of his students truly understand the darkness of the years prior. He figures it's because most parents don't want to relive the terror. After all, most had lost family and friends to the dark forces. So he leaves the castle at night, the carefree, red headed children of this generation never failing to make him smile and returns to his wife and finds he is grateful for just being Neville Longbottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, what did you think? Go easy on me would you? No flames please but I'm all for constructive criticism <strong>

**I really love Neville, I always have. His boyishness was always adorable to me and I absolutely loved him in the seventh book when he stood up and showed some of that Gryffindor bravery.  
><strong>


End file.
